


Blasphmey

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [21]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, costume fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint puts on Steve's old uniform in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphmey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Marvel, Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Steve's Cap uniform. It was going to be humor and porn, but James just kinda threw a fit....

"Oh god," James stared at Clint. The man was wearing one of Steve's spare uniforms and, while he filled it out nicely, James simply could not let him stay in it. "Take it off, Clint. It's not funny."

Clint examined himself in the mirror with a sad smile, "Its not supposed to be funny. Stark gave me it, and the shield, once. When everything had gone to shit. I told him no, but I kept the uniform."

"Take. It. Off. Barton."

Clint looked over at him. James was still in bed, the sheet tangled around him and just covering how naked he was. The look on his face, though....was torn better sadness and fury. 

"I'm not being disrespectful," Clint said, slowly pulling the gloves off. He was still rather amazed he and Steve had the same sized hands. Steve was just so...much larger than life.

"You are, lover," James growled softly.

Clint pulled the scale mailed shirt off slowly and draped it over the back of a chair. The chair groaned in protest - the mail was _heavy_. "No, James, I'm not. It's a way to remember him."

"If you dare say you wanted to role play, I think I might have to hurt you."

Clint peeled the leather pants off and set them over the mail. "No, that's not what I planned."

"Then what?" James demanded as Clint joined him on the bed.

"I want him _here_ , with us. Anyway we can get him."

James looked away, glaring out the window. "Don't do that again, Clint. Please."

Clint nodded and looked over at the mail. It was all he had left of Steve, and no matter what James wanted, he would wear it again, if only to remember the man.


End file.
